


Blessings in Disguise

by KnKreyke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Origin Story, Pre-Series, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some stuff just didnt fit with the ages i put people at, genji gets recruited, jesse gets recruited, mercy is the mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnKreyke/pseuds/KnKreyke
Summary: Jesse McCree always had trouble accepting kindness. Having friends is new to him, and he doesn't know how to react. Luckily, Angela is understanding and soft with him.When Genji arrives, Jesse can tell the two have a lot in common. He tries to connect, but Genji won't even look his way. Jesse just wishes the new recruit wasn't so close to Angela.





	1. No Say in the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic! Please let me know what you think c:

Jesse wasn’t sure how he’d gotten in such a situation. He was always convinced that Overwatch wouldn’t ever be concerned with a gang like Deadlock. They had never bothered them before, so Jesse figured he’d never end up arrested, sitting in a small interrogation room waiting for an Overwatch officer to throw him in prison. He wasn’t too beaten up about it; he’d had a good run and it was only natural that it had to come to an end.

The young rebel didn’t look up when he heard the door open and softly click closed. To his surprise, his handcuffs were removed. He looked at the officer, a tall man with short hair and a strong jaw. He sat down across from Jesse and folded his hands together.

“So, let's not beat around the bush here. What were you doing in a gang like that?” The officer asked.

“Why do you care?” Jesse asked, confused. As far as he knew, he was the only member of the gang that hadn’t yet been imprisoned. And he didn’t have a high rank or anything like that. He didn’t see why he was the one being questioned. He didn’t have any useful information.

“Look kid, I wanna help you,” the officer admitted. “You’ve got potential, and I was hoping to recruit you.”

Recruit him? He was a criminal, and they wanted him to work with Overwatch? It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard of.

The officer chuckled. “I know it’s not what you expected, but Reyes and I think you’d fit right into Blackwatch. I’m giving you the opportunity to make a life for yourself kid.”

More like the opportunity to escape, Jesse thought. If he took this offer, he’d be able to sneak out without worry.

“Yea, okay,” Jesse said. The officer smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Jesse.

“Good to have you on the tea-HEY!”

Jesse took the opportunity to punch the officer in the face. While the officer yelled out a string of curses, Jesse ran out the door and down the hall. He realized he probably should’ve taken a day or so to learn the layout of the building, but he couldn’t help that he was impulsive.

He glanced behind him to see if he was being followed to immediately run into something. He fell to the floor, his hat knocked aside. Groaning, he looked up to see he had run into a person. A girl about his age was quickly trying to collect up her books she had dropped, paying him no mind.

“Oh, sorry miss!” Jesse explained as he began to help her. It was the worst time for him to notice blood on his knuckles, so he quickly pulled his hand back and hoped she wouldn’t notice.

She smiled and giggled as he handed her a few books. “You are in quite the hurry.”

“Uh, yea,” he answered, helping her up. “I’m just trying to find the exit.”

“I can help you with that. I just need to drop off these books first, come with me.” She began walking back the way he came, so Jesse quickly picked up his hat and pulled the rim down over his eyes. Hopefully he could go all the way without running into that officer.

“You seem nervous,” the girl remarked as they went further into the building. “Is something wrong?”

“Heh, well, long story short, I pissed off an officer and I don’t want to run into him.”

She didn’t seem bothered by the explanation, as if it was a normal thing to happen. “Then I wish you luck. I’m Angela by the way.”

He tipped his hat. “Jesse, pleased to meet ya.” He followed her as she entered a hall of offices. He tried to keep his eyes forward and not look around too much. If he did, everyone would probably become suspicious of him, and that’s the last thin--

“THERE!” shouted a loud voice from behind. Jesse whipped around to see the officer, nose bloody and bent, pointing at him. He now had a gun and other officers following him, and all three were sprinting their way towards him. Thinking fast, he leaped over Angela and made a break for the door. He heard her scream and felt a little bad for scaring her, but at least he’d be alive a little longer.

Jesse ducked into the closest stairwell and quietly ran down. He couldn’t hear anyone following him, but he didn’t stop running until he came to a living area. He paused, careful scanning the room. There were photos on every shelf and surface and kid movies by the TV. It struck Jesse how oddly he felt, as if he could see himself making his home here.

Before he could even consider making his next move, he was tackled from behind. His assailant grabbed his arm roughly and twisted it back, one knee on the small of Jesse’s back to keep him down.

“So you’re the one that broke Jack’s nose,” the man chuckled. “I like you already kid.” Jesse glared at him from underneath the brim of his hat.

“Why are you running kid? Jack should’ve told you that we wouldn’t arrest you if you joined the team. Or did he forget that part? I swear, that man never wants to listen to me. I could've lost my new recruit.” The man continued on, and Jesse had no choice but to lay there and wait for him to be finished. He tried struggling, but the man had a hard grip on him.

Jesse stopped moving when he heard a clink of metal. He felt handcuffs be placed on his wrists, then he was hauled up to stand. “If you’d just stop moving I wouldn’t have to do this. Now talk to me kid. Why are you running now?”

The young cowboy huffed. “Look, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t wanna be part of nothin’ anymore. I’m done with the gang, I ain’t joinin’ another.”

The man laughed. “You’re still a kid. Where will you go? Are your parents even still around?”

“I’ll figure something out. ‘Sides, what do you care?” 

“Listen, I’ve been where you are. it wouldn’t feel right if i didn’t do something to help you. My name’s Gabriel.” Gabriel smiled and grabbed Jesse’s face with one hand. Jesse tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight. “Damn you’re scrawny. When’s the last time you ate?”

Suddenly, Jesse was being pushed and shoved through the halls into a kitchen area. He decided not to bother running, knowing he wouldn’t get far. 

The kitchen was small and neat. A young girl with long hair sat at the breakfast bar with her head against the counter. Gabriel sat Jesse down next to her, leaving the handcuffs on. The girl didn’t move, and Gabriel ruffled her hair.

“Say hello to the new recruit Fareeha.” The girl still didn’t move and mumbled what Jesse could assume was a greeting. To his relief, Gabriel undid the handcuffs and patted his shoulder.

“Now don’t go running,” Gabriel said with a serious look. Jesse nodded, rubbing his wrists. Gabriel seemed content with his reply and went about making a meal. Jesse glanced over at the girl, Fareeha. She didn’t look old enough to be a member. Jesse sighed, resting his elbow on the counter and his head in his hand.

“Who’re you?” 

Jesse looked over to see Fareeha had turned her head towards him and was looking at him with an annoyed expression.

“Name’s Jesse. Pleasure to meet ya, little lady.”

Fareeha was silent for a moment. “Your accent is weird.”

“I could say the same about you.”

Fareeha rolled her eyes, picking up her head and continuing to read the book in front of her. Jesse still couldn’t believe the situation he was in. His gang detained, Overwatch forcing him to join, and now he was getting on the bad side of a little girl. He sighed and wished her had some whiskey.


	2. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I hit some major writer's block. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

“Would you two knock it off!”

“It’s not my fault he has a stupid hat!”

“Insultin’ a man’s hat is to insult his pride!”

Gabriel rubbed his hands against his face. It had only been two minutes since he set out lunch for the two, and the bickering had yet to stop. Luckily for Jesse, Gabriel seemed to be on his side, telling the little girl to leave him alone. It was sad that he needed the help of a soldier to keep a little girl from insulting him.

Fareeha went back to eating, glaring at Jesse the entire time. Jesse sighed and tried to ignore her as Gabriel began a lecture about getting along. How had he gotten roped into all of this? It was jarring how different things had become; Deadlock Gang was never so homely. Maybe that’s why he didn’t get along with the girl. He always had to fight to get respect, and it didn’t matter if it was against a gang leader or a little girl.

Gabriel finally stopped lecturing and went back to his own meal. Fareeha quickly finished and ran off without a word.

“So why is there a kid here?” Jesse asked after a moment.

“That’’s Captain Amari’s daughter. When her husband died, there was no where for Fareeha to go, so she has to stay here. Ana’s not too happy about it though. She’s worried Fareeha will get hurt or try to join the team.” Gabriel chuckled. “Ana doesn’t even realize how similar they are.”

Jesse still couldn’t get over the homely feeling of it all. He wasn’t used to such kindness being thrust upon him. He wondered if he could ever get used to it or if he would eventually follow through with his escape plan. He decided to give it a few months, enough to become comfortable here, if that was even possible.

“So what do you even want me to do here?” Jesse asked, pushing aside his plate to rest his elbows on the counter.

“You’ll be working with Blackwatch. We take care of the more controversial missions that could give Overwatch a bad name.” Gabriel turned and began making coffee. “So, tell me about yourself. There must be more to you than just being the grunt of a gang.”

Jesse smiled. “There really ain't that much else to me, I-”

“Bullying my daughter! Nadhil!”

Before Jesse could turn to see the source of the screaming voice, he was shoved down against the counter, his arm twisted painfully behind his back. He yelped, taken by surprise, and tried to escape. Whoever had him was stronger than Gabriel, and he doubted he’d be able to break free.

“Just who do you think you are?” asked a smooth female voice. He could hear Gabriel laughing silently in the background.

“Look ‘ere ma’am, I didn’t do a thing,” Jesse pleaded, hoping it was all just a misunderstanding. Did he know this women at all? He didn’t recognize her face and couldn’t see her face past the brim of his hat. He wished Gabriel would do something to help him.

“From what I hear you think it’s fun to bully a little girl. And I’ll be damned if I let anyone in this base treat my daughter that way.”

Fareeha.

Jesse knew he and Fareeha didn’t start off on the right foot, but he didn’t think it was enough for her to lie to her mother about it. There was no way for him to get out of this, unless maybe Gabriel took his side. Why did this have to happen to him?

“Alright Ana, don’t kill the new recruit just yet,” Gabriel spoke up. Jesse could feel the hesitation as Ana let him go. He sat up and rubbed his cheek, wondering if it would bruise in the morning. “I think Fareeha thought it would be fun to mess with Jesse here. Trust me, he didn’t bully her. You know I wouldn’t stand for that.”

Jesse tipped his hat. “Pleasure to meet ya ma'am.”

Ana eyed him. “Such a charmer. But I still don’t want you around Fareeha until I know I can trust you.”

“That’s alright with me ma’am.” The less Jesse saw of the child the better.

Gabriel laughed and put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “Well since you met the captain you might as well be introduced to everyone else. Come on.”

________

 

Jesse was first introduced to Angela, and he was sure to apologize for leaping over her. Luckily, she giggled and told him there was nothing to worry about. Jesse hoped he’d get the chance to talk to her more. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a small crush on her. He never liked to admit that he’d always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, and found he quickly developed feelings for many of the girls he ran into (and possibly some guys too, but he still wasn’t quite sure of anything). Figuring Gabriel probably wouldn’t approve of work relationships, he decided he’d stick to being friends with Angela and nothing more.

Next, Gabriel took him to a workshop. Inside was a large man (one of the tallest Jesse had ever seen; he wondered if the man could even comfortably walk through the doorways) with graying hair and a warm smile. He was keeping the company of a much shorter man who also had an impressive beard and had a claw for a hand. They looked like they were having an argument, however the larger man wasn’t being as serious as the other. 

“I’m tellin’ ya Rein, this is the best design I’ve come up with yet!” The shorter man was shouting, face red and angry. The taller man just heartily laughed before realizing they had entered the room.

“Ah! Hello Gabe! Who might the young lad be?” The man, Rein, asked, a warm smile on his face. The shorter man went back to angrily building at his work desk.

Gabriel patted Jesse on the back. “A new Blackwatch recruit.”

Jesse tipped his hat. “Jesse McCree. Pleasure to meet ya.”

“What a stupid name for a cowboy,” muttered the other man, who was now glancing over at them. Jesse was about to give an angry retort, but Reinhardt’s warm laugh interrupted him. 

“Don't mind Torbjörn, my boy. He's only angry because he is so small!”

That triggered another argument to break out between the two. Like before, Reinhardt responded with light hearted laughter, while Torbjörn became madder and madder. Gabriel sighed and led Jesse out. 

“Do they always fight like that?” Jesse asked. 

Gabriel laughed. “Sure do. They're sometimes worse than me and Jackie.”

Their next destination was a tactics room. It was large, housing several computers and a wide table displaying a map. Despite being able to hold many people, the room was occupied by a single man. He sat at a computer, feet up on the table, talking to a woman via video chat. Jesse could hear the two flirting, or rather what he believed was flirting. He didn't understand French. 

“Gérard! What have I told you about personal calls during work hours?” Gabriel's loud voice cut through the room, causing the man to jump and hastily turn off the screen. He began spouting apologies, hurrying to tidy up and get back to work. 

Next to him, Gabriel sighed. “Jesse, this is Gérard Lacroix, one of the best tactic agents of Overwatch, even though he gets distracted.”

“Bonjour!” Gérard exclaimed, waving at Jesse. “I am so sorry, Commander Reyes, I just haven’t spoken to mon amour in such a long time.”

Gabriel’s expression softened. “I know. Just do it on your down time, alright?”

Gérard nodded before going back to work on the computer. 

“Well, I think all that’s left is to introduce you to Jackie.”


	3. Deadeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get into the habit of updating every two weeks. I am really excited for where I want this fic to go and I hope you all enjoy!

Jesse wasn't listening as Gabriel continued to go on and on about this Jackie person. To him, it sounded like Gabriel just wanted an excuse to talk about his girlfriend, so Jesse let him ramble. Besides, there was still lot on his mind to help distract him. He thought about how he hasn't seen the officer who had first talked with him in a while. He assumed Gabriel had contacted him at some point to let him know Jesse was cooperating. With boring to worry about there, Jesse found himself thinking about Angela. He'd never met such a sweet girl before, and wondered when he could see her again. 

“There!”

His thoughts were harshly interrupted as he was tackled to the floor. His head was pushed down aggressively, and Jesse felt dizziness and confusion come over him. His hands were roughly pulled behind his back for the third time that day, and he once again felt the cool metal of handcuffs wrap around his wrists. A hand grabbed his arm and mother his hair, and he was hauled up to stand. Still dizzy, Jesse struggled to keep himself upright. He realized he could hear Gabriel's voice, but he was too dazed to make out the words. 

“Calm down! You need to learn to control your anger. And why do you have blood all over your face?”

Next thing Jesse knew, Gabriel was removing the handcuffs and helping him carefully sit down against the wall. His hat was placed back on his head and he felt Gabriel's hand rest on his shoulder. 

“I want this kid arrested and put with the other gang members,” came a rough familiar voice. “Not only did he resist arrest, he assaulted me.”

Gabriel laughed. “Is that why your nose is crooked? Because of this kid? You're losing your edge, Strike Commander.”

So that's why he was in so much trouble. It was just a low ranking officer he had punched, it was the fucking strike commander. Jesse figured there was no hope for him now. 

“Jackie, you need to start taking your meds again.” Gabriel lifted his chin. “You still with me kid?”

Jesse nodded. “Yea. Still seein’ some stars though.”

“Why do you do this to every new Blackwatch agent? I swear Jack, it’s like you have something against me.” Gabriel helped Jesse stand again. He was only somewhat confident he could stay up on his own, so he was glad Gabriel had a tight grip on his arm.

“You need to stop doing this Gabe. Blind trust could be the very downfall of Overwatch.”

“Yea yea.” Gabriel started to lead Jesse back to the med bay. “I’m gonna leave you with the doctor for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you’ll start officially working for Blackwatch.

__________

“Why is everyone here so violent?”

Angela laughed as she placed the freshly made tea in front of him. She had made him lie down while she finished up her work, and now they were seated together at the table in the common room. She had found Jesse a set of loungewear clothes, and had gone to get changed out of her work clothes. She returned in a t-shirt and fuzzy pants with little cartoon angels on them. Jesse had remained silent, remembering he wanted to keep their relation simply platonic. It remained quiet as she put on the tea, and finally Jesse was tired of the nagging silence around them.

“Asks the man who almost kicked me in the face trying to get away earlier,” Angela replied, sitting across from him and tucking her legs up underneath herself.

Jesse felt a small blush on his cheeks. “I’m still sorry about that.”

She waved him off as she finished a sip of her tea. “Don’t be. I thought it was funny. Besides, it gave me a chance to distract Jack a bit for you, did it not?”

Jesse smiled, even though thinking about Jack Morrison made him uncomfortable. Knowing what he did now, he felt stupid for his impulsive actions. He doubted Jack would ever like him after all that.

He realized Angela was staring him down, and he panicked. He had to say something, move the conversation to a better topic, anything. He was still struggling for words when she leaned closer, staring intently at his left eye. She slowly lifted her hand and gently put her fingers against the scar at the outer corner of his eye.

She spoke softly after a moment. “This isn’t your real eye.”

Jesse cleared his throat. “Technically it is. Higher ups in the gang just upgraded it, is all.”

“A bionic eye,” she mumbled to herself. “I’m sorry for intruding, but may I ask why you have it?”

Jesse was silent. The only ones who knew about his eye were the ones that built it; it wasn’t a topic he liked to share with others. He figured it was Angela just being a doctor, always curious about stuff like this. Maybe it would be good to tell her. She was the head doctor, and was most likely to be the person who patched him up after every mission.

He sighed. “It’s called Deadeye. When activated, it lets me get the perfect shot on any enemy I can see. I was already a pretty good shot, so the folks at Deadlock made me better.”

Angela frowned. “When did they do this to you?”

“I think I was about twelve, thirteen maybe.”

Angela’s gaze was still on his eye. “Just from what I can see, this is a dangerous prosthetic. Can you… can you see? When it’s not activated?”

His voice dropped a little. “Kinda. I’ve gotten used to it over the years.”

“And it hurts you, doesn’t it?”

Jesse chuckled with a smile. “I got used to that too.”

Sadness clouded Angela’s expression. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. and I’m sorry for prying. That was wrong of me.”

He waved her off, copying her from before. “I don’t care none.” 

The silence returned as they sipped at their drinks. Jesse felt some relief; keeping so much to himself made him feel anxious, but so did sharing it.

A few minutes later Ana entered the room. She was still dressed in uniform, only missing her hat, coat, and gear. Angela smiled and waved, and Jesse tipped his hat at her.

“Good evening,” Ana said. “I hope Angela is keeping you in check McCree.

Angela giggled. “I’ve got my eye on him, don’t worry.”

Ana smiled and began preparing another cup of tea. She looked tired, leaning against the counter as she waited. She and Angela began some small talk, and Jesse was more than happy to let them be.

Fareeha also entered, blushing when she saw Angela. Neither of the women had noticed her, and she stayed where she was in the doorway. Jesse gave her a quizzical look, and she responded with an angry glare.

“Oh ḥabībti, there you are.” Fareeha jumped and looked at her mother. Her blush grew brighter.

“Uncle Jack said he needs to see you,” Fareeha told her. Ana groaned.

“I swear, this man cannot wait five minutes. Tell him I’ll be back in his office soon.”

Fareeha nodded and ran out. Jesse was curious about her behavior, but felt it would be inappropriate to ask.

“So, are you excited for your first day tomorrow?” Angela asked once the room was empty again.

“I suppose.” All Jesse really wanted was the Peacemaker back. After that, he didn’t really care what happened.

“I hope all goes well.” Angela stood, pushing in her chair and placing her now empty mug on the counter. “You remember how to get to your room, the one I showed you earlier?” Jesse nodded.

Angela gave him a warm smile. “Good. I’ll be heading to bed then. Goodnight Jesse.”

Jesse figured he should probably follow suit, but instead he rummaged through every drawer in the common room. After finding a box with a note that read “Fareeha, do not touch,” he discovered the stash of cigarettes he was looking for. He took three, hoping whoever owned the box wouldn’t notice. He also grabbed one of the spare lighters and made his way out into the hall.

After getting directions from another agent, Jesse found a balcony looking over Gibraltar. Swinging his legs over the edge between the gaps of the fencing, he lit a cigarette, promising himself he’d go to bed soon.

Even when the cigarette had ended hours ago, Jesse was still on the balcony, trying to take everything in.


	4. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Genji will be showing up soon! It's actually been hard for me not to rush things in the story, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy!

“Whadda mean the distraction didn’t work?”

“I’m sorry! But he’s on his way, we need to do something!”

“All right, we’ll just have to go with plan B. Everyone move out!”

While the others scrambled to hide the decorations, streamers, gifts, and signs, Jesse slipped out of the room. He quickly ushered the former lookout, Fareeha, inside in his place. He found Gabriel sipping coffee and reading reports as he made his way down the hall to his office.

“Howdy Jefe!” Jesse exclaimed, blocking the Blackwatch commander’s path. “Sure is a mighty fine day out, how about you and me go for a quick jog?”

Gabriel pushed past Jesse with ease. “Not now McCree, I have a lot to do.” 

Jesse simply jumped in the way again. “Come on now, no better time to get out and do something! Let’s go!”

He began to pull Gabriel back, but he quickly got out of his grip. “Why are you acting so weird?”

“I’m not actin’ weird, who said I was actin’ weird?”

“I did. What are you up to?”

“Nothin’ Jefe, I swear on my honor.”

“Uh-huh. Then I’ll go run with you later. I’ll be in my office.”

Jesse panicked as Gabriel continued on to his office. He wished there was something he could do, anything, when Gabriel reached for the door knob.

“Gabe! There you are.”

Jesse had never been so relieved to see Jack. Gabriel paused trying to get into his office. He ignored the men’s conversation and was about to slip back into the office when the door opened wide, Ana leading a progression of party planners.

“Remember, be quiet-” Ana stopped, a finger against her lips and a sign reading “Happy Birthday Gabe” in her hands. Behind her was Fareeha, Angela, Reinhart, Torbjörn, Gérard and his girlfriend, Amélie. Everyone stood still for a moment, then Fareeha jumped in front of Gabriel, throwing confetti on him. “Suprise!”

“You know it’s not my birthday, right?” Gabe asked with a smile.

“You wouldn’t tell me when it was so I had to improvise,” Jesse replied. “‘Sides, it was supposed to be a secret.”

Gabriel laughed as he swept confetti off of his shoulders. “Well, let’s go somewhere other than my office.”

It had been a year and a half since Jesse joined Blackwatch. He had given up all plans of running off; everyone felt too much like family. He had even come to a generally friendly relationship with Fareeha. At the very least, they had been fighting less, and she was now more likely to help him out if it was for another member, like setting up a party for Gabriel. Jesse still felt like Jack didn’t like him. The man tended to ignore him, but Jesse still tried to treat him with respect.

Angela was still the only person to know about his eye. She had asked him to tell the others, that it could be helpful for them to know, but Jesse was still untrusting. Everyone felt like parents, and he didn’t want them to make a big deal about it. Angela was the only member he considered a real friend, someone he trusted to know everything about him. She seemed to feel the same way, and that made Jesse happy.

“Gérard’s girlfriend seems nice,” Angela told Jesse as they sat together. The party had been moved to the common room, and everyone enjoyed celebrating by just being with each other. Luckily, there was still some surprise. Ana had gotten a cake for Gabriel without anyone knowing and had brought it out after everyone was settled. Everyone had a piece, then when to the TV to play the games there. Jesse had moved away from the group, getting tired of playing Jack’s video games, and had come to sit with Angela.

“I wouldn’t know,” Jesse replied. “I haven’t heard her speak this entire time.”

Angela giggled. “Well I don’t blame her for being shy. She probably doesn’t hang out with people like our group.”

Jesse was about to say something when Ana interrupted, a camera in her hand. “Let me get a photo of you two.” Jesse got closer, putting his arm around Angela’s shoulders, and smiled. Ana snapped the photo then smiled at them. “I cannot wait until you two get married, I swear.”

Angela laughed. “We aren’t even dating Ana.”

Ana looked sad. “I know, but you make such a good pair.”

An alarm rang through the building, making everyone groan. Gabriel began ordering people to move, and Jesse reluctantly got up to get his things. Angela pulled her knees against her chest and told him to be safe as he left the room. Jack and Gabriel were walking ahead with Torbjörn and Reinhart closely behind. The four men were discussing the situation and Jesse was only half listening to them. He was vaguely aware of Gérard coming up behind him to catch up.

“They can’t just give us a break, can they?” Gérard said lightheartedly, casually nudging Jesse with his elbow. Jesse hummed in response.

______

Jesse sat in the waiting room of the med bay. He let Angela take other patients first; he wasn’t too terribly hurt, and he could wait a few hours before he was tended to. He stayed close to the window so he could smoke. He knew Angela would yell at him later, but he didn’t care.

He heard Gabriel and Jack out in the hall. They had been there for a while, discussing orders and reports. He hadn’t cared to listen, until he heard them say Angela’s name.

“I don’t know about this Gabe. Angela maybe be good, but using her as bait for the Shimadas?”

“She can get close to the youngest brother without drawing too much attention to herself. And we need someone in there. If the Shimadas and Talon decide to go through with this deal, I don’t know if we could handle it.”

Jack sighed. “We can’t just send Angela in alone.”

“Don’t worry Jackie. I’ll be there, and I’ll make sure McCree is there too. Maybe even Ana. She’ll be in good hands.”

Jesse made his way over to the door and opened it slightly, catching the attention of the two commanders. 

“What’s goin’ on here?”

Gabriel sighed. “I was going to wait until tomorrow, but no time like the present, I guess.”

He explained to Jesse that Gérard had found messages between the Shimada Clan and Talon. Both criminal agencies were planning to meet up in person at a private gala event to discuss a partnership. Talon most likely wanted to increase their numbers to attack Overwatch. However, Gérard had discovered that the head of the Shimada Clan had recently died, leaving the leadership to his two sons. The oldest brother was a threat, but the younger brother was reckless. Gabriel figured Angela could get close enough to him to open a way for Overwatch to get in and keep the partnership from happening. 

“And I trust you’re willing to serve as Angela’s bodyguard?” Gabriel asked.

“‘Course. When does all this happen?”

“Two days.”


	5. A Brother's Love

To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. Gabriel had dressed him in a suit and tie, and Jesse absolutely hated it. At the moment he was alone, watching as Angela sat with the younger Shimada brother a few tables over. Jesse’s eyes kept finding themselves looking at the Shimada, appreciating his green hair, cute cheekbones, and bright eyes. 

“McCree, are you listening?”

Gabriel’s voice interrupted his thoughts, making him jump. He quickly replied through the comm. “Sorry Jefe, didn’t catch that. Gettin’ all kinds of static.”

Gabriel sighed, seeing through his lie. “I said I’ll keep an eye on Angela, see if you can listen in on the older brother.”

Jesse followed the order, taking a seat close to the large table where Hanzo Shimada sat with Talon leaders. He kept his back towards them and pretended to be busy with his phone.

“How dare you ask such a thing of me?” Hanzo was speaking. Jesse could hear anger in his voice.

“He knows too much. And you said yourself, he’s been rebelling. If you want this partnership Mr. Shimada, either you do it, or we will. Your choice.”

Hanzo was silent.

“...Fine. If you want my brother dead, so be it. I’ll do it tonight.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. He was going to kill his brother? Jesse quickly stood and began to make his way over to where Gabriel was hidden. He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Never seen you here before. What’s your name, kid?”

Jesse turned to face a young Egyptian man, dressed in an expensive suit and slicked back hair. Jesse could see the top of a Talon tattoo peeking out from behind his open collar. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m just someone’s plus one.” Jesse shrugged his hand off and went back on his way. He was about to call Gabriel when a bullet flew past his head, nicking the top of his ear. He quickly pulled out the Peacemaker and turned to return fire, but the man now had more agents with him.

The man smiled. “I knew Overwatch would be here, but I didn’t think they’d send some brat to do their job.”

Jesse didn’t move. He could hear Gabriel’s voice through the comm, but he couldn’t comprehend the words. Everyone around them had gone still, watching them with anticipation. Jesse tried to think of an escape, but there were too many agents. He was quick, but not quick enough. He could wait for Ana to make a move; the gala was being held on a large balcony, and the sniper was waiting in the trees. However, taking a shot would only cause the agents to open fire on Jesse, and he knew that was the last thing Ana wanted.

Jesse began to count. There were currently nine Talon agents, including the Egyptian man, aiming at him. He could take out six and hope Ana would take the rest. Seeing no other option, he decided on his plan. He held an arm up to brace himself, and his left eye lit up red.

“It’s high noon.”

Six enemies fell, and Jesse swiftly rolled to cover as Ana shot down the other three. He felt a familiar burn behind his left eye, but he ignored it as he began to search for Angela. The other guests had gone into a panic, and it was hard for Jesse to see anything through the crowd of people.

“What the hell was that?” Gabriel asked through the comm.

“A little party trick of mine. Listen Jefe, the older brother is planning on killing the younger, then the partnership with Talon is a go.”

“Find Angela and get her back to the ship.”

“Already on it, Jefe. But what about the brothers?” 

“Sorry to say, but we can't do anything now. Just get out of there McCree.”

Jesse began to push through the crowd of people, careful to stay away from Talon agents. He couldn’t help but notice Hanzo had disappeared. He found Angela hiding by some bushes.

She jumped when Jesse approached her. “Jesse, what’s going on?”

“Talon knows we’re here and the Shimadas are fighting. We gotta get.”

He grabbed her hand to lead her back to the ship, but she pulled back. “What do you mean they’re fighting?”

Jesse was starting to get antsy, worried they’d be ambushed. “They want Genji gone, now come on.”

“No!” she shrieked, pulling out of his grasp. “Jesse you need to find them. Please!”

Jesse had never seen Angela so distraught. She looked as if she were about to cry.

He sighed. “Angela, I’ve got order-”

“I don’t care! Jesse, please! You can’t let Genji die, please!”

“What’s gotten into you?” Angela rushed forward, clutching as his jacket and burying her head into his chest. She began sobbing. 

“Please. Jesse, please.”

Jesse knew she would keep fighting him if he tried to get her back. And Gabriel would no doubt be furious if he didn’t follow orders. He had never seen Angela so upset, and he hated it. 

He was silent for a moment. “...Did ya at least see where they went?”

Angela began pulling him through the crowd, pointing. “I saw Hanzo take Genji this way.”

He followed her inside, down, and out again. They began to follow the nearby river when they heard a deep voice yell in Japanese. Jesse ducked, shielding Angela when they saw two large blue dragons fly across the water and disappear into the woods. He told Angela to stay hidden, and ran to the source of the voice.

Hanzo had his back to him. Genji was lying on the ground in front of him, missing limbs and covered in blood. His breathing was loud and ragged, occasionally choking from his lungs failing on him. Hanzo swiftly kicked the younger Shimada into the water, reading his bow, arrow set to go through Genji’s skull. Jesse was faster, throwing a flashbang as the arrow was about to be released.

“Easy, now. Don’t you think we can talk this out?” He kept the Peacemaker aimed at Hanzo as the older Shimada turned to face him.

“This is not your concern. I suggest you leave before the same fate befalls you.” Hanzo aimed his arrow at Jesse.

Genji’s ragged breathing filled the silence around them. Jesse certainly could not risk being hit by dragons. He had to subjugate Hanzo quickly if he wanted any chance of getting Genji out alive. Seeing no other option, he braced himself again, feeling the familiar burn as his left eye glowed.

“It’s high- ah!”

Jesse was knocked to the ground, his vision swimming. He felt blood begin to drip down his face, and he looked to see a clan member with blood on the butt of his gun. After a quick exchange of Japanese, Hanzo and the man ran off, disappearing into the forest. Jesse stood up slowly, trying to keep from making himself dizzy.

A choked sob made him focus, and he called for Angela as he rushed to Genji’s side. The younger Shimada looked like he should be dead, and Jesse was amazed that he was even still conscious.

“Who… are you?” Genji asked, voice broken and small. 

“Don’t worry darlin’, help is on the way.”


	6. A Guest in Need

They sat in silence. Angela was still moving around, keeping the younger Shimada brother stable until they got back to the base. Ana had patched up Jesse, not saying a word as she did so. Ana now sat across from him, her gaze on the window. Jesse didn’t dare try to say anything; he knew he was in enough trouble already for not following orders. He wished he had a cigarette.

Jesse was drifting off to sleep when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Angela standing in front of Ana. Her fists were clenched by her sides, something she always did when she was nervous.

“Let Genji join Overwatch.”

Ana chuckled, sitting up straighter. “Angela, we can’t risk that, and you know it. I will not allow it.”

Angela tensed. “You let Jesse join. What was the difference then?”

Jesse pulled his hat over his eyes, hoping they would think he was asleep. He did not want to be a part of this.

“We had gotten rid of the gang, and Jesse wasn’t one of their leaders.” Ana stood, staring Angela down. “After that fuss you made, I will allow you to treat him. But if you think I’m crazy enough to let a Shimada have an opportunity to get Overwatch files, then you do not know me at all.”

Angela stayed quiet, looking down. Ana began to leave, but once again Angela spoke.

“He told me he wanted to help people.”

Ana stopped. She didn’t look back. “And what makes you think he was telling the truth?”

And then Ana was gone. Angela didn’t move, shoulders shivering. Jesse could tell she was crying. What was it about Genji that made Angela this way? Jesse was too tired to find out, so he continued his false sleep, deciding he would pry later. For now, he just wanted to worry about what Gabriel was going to do to him.

______

Jesse felt sympathy for Angela. When they arrived, everyone had rushed to the infirmary. Torbjörn had practically lept for joy when Angela had asked for help making prosthetics. He had begun looking at pictures and her medical notes, snatching them from her hands and pacing around the room. Jack, Gabriel, and Ana were there too, off to the side to discuss what to do with Genji. Jesse was going to leave the room, just to give Angela more space, but Fareeha had also pushed her way through the crowd and he was trying to keep her from getting too close. Angela was clearly stressed, trying to continue better care for Genji as well as try to answer questions.

This was also the first time Jesse saw Genji’s injuries in detail. For some reason, Jesse felt unreasonably angry that Hanzo had done such a thing, but he was trying not to think about it.

“Well, I can give him new limbs, new heart, new stomach. Hell, if the only thing he has intact is his brain he won’t even need a stomach!” Torbjörn let out a hearty laugh, beginning to draw up designs.

Jesse also felt angry listening to the dwarf, but he was trying not to think about it.

Angela was yelling, but Jesse wasn’t listening. Fareeha had begun asking him questions again, about the mission, about Genji, and Jesse couldn’t handle the noise. He did his best not to snap at Fareeha, but he was quickly losing his patience.

He pulled the Peacekeeper from his belt and fired off six bullets into the ceiling. Fareeha screamed, but the rest of the room went silent.

“Enemy or not, that’s a person in that bed right there. Have some respect and get the hell out.” Jesse was surprised at how well he was controlling his anger. He was also surprised that everyone listened to him. He kept his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him as everyone filled out, Ana grabbing Fareeha by the hand and pulling her along. Angela dropped into a nearby chair, covering her eyes with her hands.

Jesse shut the door and stayed where he was, putting his gun back at his side.

“I can’t believe what they want to do to him,” Angela said quietly, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the ride back. “They want to take away his humanity.”

“Why are you so hung up on this kid anyway?”

Angela laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. “I don’t know. When I was talking to him at the gala, I felt a connection. He told me he wanted to start doing good things, things that could help people. I wanted to tell him about Overwatch, but then everything turned into a mess.”

A soft moan turned their attention to the bed in the room. Angela quickly got on her feet, rushing to Genji’s side. She began to stroke his hair and speak softly to him, and out of pure curiosity, nothing more, Jesse decided to go to her side.

“Where am I?” Genji’s voice was small and weak, and Jesse found himself feeling incredibly sad.

“An Overwatch base, darlin’,” Jesse said softly, resting his elbows on the bed railing. 

“You’re safe here Genji, it’s alright.” Angela was also leaving against the bed, keeping herself close to Genji’s face.

“Overwatch?” He sounded confused, and Jesse could tell by the look in Genji’s eyes that he was in a haze, most likely from the pain medication Angela gave him. “I’m not… Overwatch is the enemy…”

“We’re not your enemy Genji. Remember how you wanted to help people? I was hoping you would join Overwatch.” Angela smiled. “I think you’d fit right in.”

Genji didn’t respond. Angela continued to stay by him, petting his hair in hopes of comforting him.

“...But I was… injured…”

Jesse smiled at him, the only thing he could think of to do. “You were, but Angela’s gonna patch you up, and you’ll be outta this bed in no time. She’ll make sure you’re alright, darlin’.”

They stayed with him until he fell asleep again. Jesse couldn’t describe the odd feeling he felt. There was something about Genji, something that made Jesse want to talk with him again. He knew Ana and Jack would never let Genji into Overwatch, but Blackwatch on the other hand… 

Jesse dismissed himself and made his way to Gabriel’s office. He passed by Torbjörn’s workroom, hearing the man tell Reinhart of the amazing fighting machine Genji could be. It made his blood boil, so he quickened his pace. He knocked on Gabriel’s door twice and entered without a response. Gabriel was writing out reports, not even looking up as Jesse came in.

“I wanted to apologize, Jefe.”

“I appreciate it, but you’re still not off the hook for disobeying me.”

“I couldn’t just let the kid die.”

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I hate to say it, but I would’ve done the same thing McCree. But if I let you off easy Ana will kill me.”

Jesse smiled. “I figured as much, but there’s somethin’ else I wanna talk about.”

“What, McCree?”

“Put him in Blackwatch.”

Gabriel froze, staring at Jesse. “McCree, you know I can’t just do that.”

“What happened to not feelin’ right if you didn’t do somethin’? Or was that something you said just to get me to join?”

The commander sighed and leaned back in his chair. “This is different, he could-”

“Jefe, the kid’s brother tried to kill him, I highly doubt he’d want to go back and rick being accepted over some Overwatch information. ‘Sides, it sounds like he wants to join. Sure is better than practically forcing some lowlife off the street into the job.” Jesse wasn’t sure why he was so determined, but he wasn’t leaving until Gabriel agreed to let Genji join.

Gabriel rested his chin in his hand. “How about this: we wait until he’s actually conscious and healthy, and then we decide if he should join Blackwatch?”

Jesse smiled. Knowing Gabriel, waiting to decide usually meant he would eventually say yes. Jesse just hoped Genji would agree to join.


	7. The Girl at the Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter xc but I got writer's block so I just really wanted to finish this scene. And don't worry, Genji will show up more in the next chapter!

A temporary suspension wasn’t too bad of a punishment. Especially now that they were stationed in a base in Mexico. Not having any jobs to go on gave Jesse time to explore. He found himself visiting Angela a lot, keeping her company as she worked on Genji. Jesse hoped Genji would be back on his feet soon; something about him was drawing Jesse in.

One late evening Jesse found himself at the local bar. The drinks weren’t anything great, but it was something. He kept to himself, hat over his eyes, as he listened in on the other guests. Most of them spoke Spanish, and while Jesse was not fully savvy with the language, he understood it enough to understand those around him.

As he finished his drink, he couldn’t help but notice a young girl seat herself a few stools down at the bar. Jesse guessed she was about Fareeha’s age, wearing a purple dress and braids in her hair. He was surprised she had been let in, and was even more surprised when she was tended to by the bartender. 

The bartender gave the girl what looked to be a soda, then continued to get Jesse a new drink.

“What’s with the kid?” Jesse asked as the alcohol was poured into his glass.

“She’s an orphan. Whenever she comes I like to give her what she needs.”

“Mighty fine of you.”

“It’s the least I can do. Hopefully it’s enough.”

There was a tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see the girl, sipping her drink through a straw. She studied him over without speaking.

Jesse tipped his hat. “Howdy.”

“I’ve never seen you here before.” Jesse was surprised to hear her speak English so well. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Jesse.”

She took another sip of her drink and studied him again. She pulled a small phone looking device out of her pocket and began typing on it. Jesse went back to his drink and decided he would leave shortly. He wanted to get back before Angela went to bed.

“So you were in a gang? You don’t look like the type.” The girl was still standing there, looking at him with a smirk. “And you were arrested, but the reports end after that.”

“How the hell do you know all that?”

“I know my way around the internet. So what are you doing now?” She jumped up on the seat next to him, putting the device back in her pocket.

Jesse put his payment on the counter and tipped his hat at the bartender. “Look kid, don’t go digging up things like that. Leave it be.” He patted her on the head and made his way out. His head felt light, and he realized he probably drank more than he should have. He decided when he got back he’s check on Angela and Genji and then head straight to bed.

The town was quiet, dimly lit by sparse streetlamps along the street. All the shops had been closed hours ago, and Jesse considered coming back in the morning to browse around. So much of his surroundings reminded him of his childhood town in New Mexico. It also made him think of his mother, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

“Don’t call me kid.”

Jesse felt as if he had jumped out of his boots. The girl from the bar was now standing beside him, arms crossed and a displeased look on her face. She had completely snuck up on him, something Jesse didn’t even think was possible with how quiet the area was. Surely he would’ve heard her footsteps? Jesse clutched his chest and sighed.

“Scared the hell outta me, ya know that?” He rubbed his eyes with one hand. “Fine. I won’t call you kid if you tell me your name.”

“I don’t tell people my name unless I trust them. And I sure as hell don’t trust you.” With that, the girl ran into one of the alleyways.

Jesse decided the sooner he got back, the better.


	8. Betrayal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about such a long delay. College and writer's block is never a good combo. I will do my best to go back to my biweekly posting schedule.

Since Genji had arrived, Jesse saw less and less of Angela. At first she let him stay in the infirmary all day, then half of the day, then a few hours, then a couple hours, and now he was lucky if she even let him in for five minutes. He wondered if Genji had requested privacy, but he had a feeling Angela would’ve told him if Genji had woken out of his coma. So when he wasn’t on a mission with Gabriel, he occupied his time playing board games with Fareeha and helping her with her homework. He even found himself sometimes playing video games with Jack, even though he hated Call of Duty.

One night when he was teaching Fareeha the basics of poker, Ana came in with tea. He was worried she’d yell at him for teaching her daughter a gambling game, but Ana was surprisingly quiet on the subject. She even sat down and joined them.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone to play cards with,” Ana commented. “No one else knows how except for Gabe and Jack, and they always end up fighting.”

“Like an old married couple, those two,” Jesse replied, taking a sip of his tea. He wasn’t very fond of the taste, but it was thoughtful of Ana to make him some. It would be an insult if he didn’t finish it.

Ana laughed. “You have no idea.”

“Mom, do you know why Angela won’t let us hang out with her?” Fareeha asked, setting her chin on the table.

Ana smiled. “She’s busy with her patient. He needs lots of care, you know that.”

“Is he joining Overwatch?” 

“Gabe wants him in Blackwatch, so he’ll probably end up there.”

Jesse felt glad that he’d get to work alongside Genji. He wished he could be with Genji more, and he didn’t understand why Angela kept kicking him out. The young Shimada had been the only thing on his mind since they had brought him here.

“How’s Genji doing?” Jesse asked. Ana had been spending most of her free time helping Angela in the infirmary, and he hoped that she knew something.

“Physically, he’s quite well. He’s been awake and breathing on his own since last week,” Ana replied.

His heart stopped for a moment. Why didn’t Angela tell him? Why had she become so distant? Jesse didn’t remember upsetting her, and if he did, it wasn’t because he meant to.

“Uncle Jack said he’s a robot now,” Fareeha said, picking her head up and crossing her legs. “And that he’s from Japan.”

Ana giggled. “Half of that is correct, but he’s not a robot. He just has a lot of prosthetics. When you see him, don’t make any comments about it or ask him any questions, alright? Just act like you would around Jesse.”

“But I wanna know if he has laser vision.”

Ana patted her on the head. “Well, if you’re rude or bother him, you’ll be grounded.”

Fareeha made a frustrated noise and drank her tea.

___________

Jesse didn’t bother trying to see Angela before he went to bed. He had waited in the common room for a bit--she usually came by for coffee before bed--but she didn’t make an appearance. When midnight came and gone, Jack had told him to go to bed. He didn’t really want to, but he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

He ended up taking the long way to his room, passing by the infirmary on the off chance that he’d see Angela while she was leaving. He had no such luck, and ended up in his bed, unable to sleep. He rummaged through his nightstand until he found his cigarettes, and sat by the window to smoke them.

As he was about to light his second cigarette, he heard a frantic knocking on his door. Confused, he rushed to open it, and Angela darted inside and threw herself onto his bed.

“Angela? What the hell are you doing?” he asked as he closed the door and leaned back against it.

“Oh Jesse, what am I doing?” she whined, her face pressed against the sheets. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “I think I’m making a mistake. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

Jesse came over and sat next to her, putting his cigarette back in the drawer. “You’re not making any sense. Start from the beginning.”

“Genji and I kissed.”

Silence filled the space between them. Jesse’s heart began to pound. He felt an odd sense of betrayal. Angela started crying again, and Jesse didn’t know what else to do besides sit there. Was he waiting for an explanation? An apology?

When Angela had composed herself, she hugged her knees against her chest. “This is wrong. I know it is. I just have a childish crush, and here I am entertaining the thought that he’s emotionally stable enough for any of this. I’m a horrible doctor.”

“You’re not a horrible doctor,” Jesse murmured. He sat down and put his arm around her. “You just made a mistake, is all. Happens to the best of us.”

An alarm suddenly run out through the base. They both jumped to their feet, Jesse going out into the hall. Gabe was there, looking ready to go into a fight. Jesse reached back to grab his gun, but Gabe stopped him.

“Stay here McCree, I’m handling it.”

Jack emerged from Gabe’s room, also dressed in his gear. Together, they took off down the hall. Jesse scowled. What was going on?

Angela came up behind him. “What if someone is trying to get to Genji?”

“Don’t worry.” Jesse began to pull on his gear, putting Peacemaker on his hip. “I’ll go with you to check on him.”


End file.
